realmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Known Drops Barracks * First Single Chest (See map) and Armory Chest - Sword of Tiwaz * All Mobs - Sword of Tiwaz (Needs Confirmation) Tulors Caverns * Tulor - Finvarra's Cowl, Executioner's Axe, Bracers of Defense * Chest - Finvarra's Cowl, Executioner's Axe * 5 Fury Fight - Executioner's Axe * All Mobs - Light Yellow Dye (Drop Only) Thieves Hole * BoC , MoM , Ember Knife , GBoNs , GBoTs * Most likely to drop on 5 Thief fight / Southern Chest / Sometimes eastern chest. Fuloran's Abode (Fufu's) * Fuloran - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Bottle of Turquoise Dye, White Baldric * Chest - Fin Bracers, Wrath, Turquoise Dye (Drop Only), Plate of Invulnerability (POI), The Stinger, Fangblade, Belt of Carry (BoC), White Baldric, Bracers of Defence, Helm of Nourishment, Duach's Iron Key * All Mobs - Fin Bracers, Vulcan edge, Defender, Life Leech Festering Hate Pool (FHP) * Got Maul of the mists off of the Cyclops fight * Lich Sarcophagus (?) - Mabon's Force Flee (MFF) * Lich Fight - Nullsword, The Stinger * All Mobs - Haven't seen any level 200 weaps here, but MFF in the lich sarc + a prussian blue dye from anything rarely * 5 Thief Fight - Maul of the Mists (Maul) * 5 Fury Fight - Bracers of Defense * Large Screeching Horror Fight - PoI, Maul of the Mists * Ghost Bone Pile - Maul of the Mists, Mirage Claymore Forgotten Dungeon * Thunderjolt - Seems to be any mob. * Dark Flesh Dye (drop only) Daemon Home ''' (DH) * Ezelberoth - Finvarra's Boots, Finvarra's Shoes, Uruz Dagger * Last Four Chests - Holy Symbol of Enid (Guaranteed), Finvarra's Boots, Finvarra's Shoes, Uruz Dagger * All Mobs - Sky Blue Dye '''Greater Hive (GH) * Queen - Finvarra's Belt * All Mobs - Finvarra's Backpack, Finvarra's Belt * Pale Green Dye (Drop Only) Center Chest Naktos Morgue * Naktos Reanimated - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Naktos's Baldric, Blood Sledge (Maul), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Dragonscale Breastplate, Fangblade * Naktos - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Blood Sledge (Maul), Naktos's Baldric, Necromancer's Hood * All Mobs - Pale Green Dye (Drop Only), Necromancer's Hood, Blood Sledge (Maul), Naktos's Baldric * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - Helm of Nourishment, Breastplate of Insulation, Magical Dagger, Vulcan Edge, Defender, Stinger, Density Armor Undead Stronghold (USH) * Chest - Thieve's Blade (TB), Duach's Vengeance (DV), Finvarra's Fist * Sarcophagus (?) - Thieve's Blade * All Mobs - Duach's Vengence (DV) Snake Pit (SP) * Baby Dragon: Medium Brown Dye (Drop Only), Bonecrusher, HoD, HoP, Duach's Iron Key * Chest - Dragonscale Plate, Magic Shield, Defender, Density Armor, Plate of Invulnerability, Adamantium Weapons and armor, Night Soul Imp Haven (IH) * Chest - Mud Brown Dye (Drop Only), Executioner's Axe (EA), The Wrath, Bracer's of Defense (BoD), Plate of Invulnerability (PoI) * Bone Pile - Bauble of Experience * 4 Imp Fight - Spell Book of Enids Blessing, Spell Book of Greater Identification, Spell Book of Ephlame's Justice, Spell Book of Earth Spike, Spell Book of Cloud of Fog, Helm of Nourishment * King Kilrog and Imp King - Wrath, Stinger * 2 Imp Guards (First Fight) - Spell Book of Greater Identify * Kilrog and King Kilrog - Density Armor Holy Caves (HC) * Pelt Chest - Light Yellow Dye Warrior's Abode * Bonepile w/ Devils: Finvarra Sash The Foundry * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - Elementalist's Gear, Nightmare Helm * North Wing Chest - Thaum Gear, Nightmare Helm * South Wing Chest - Necro Gear, Nightmare Helm * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - Nightblade Gear, Brigandine Gear, Nightmare Helm Targoths Tomb * Acid Edged Sword - Found in Bone Piles. Enid's Safe Haven * All Mobs - Spell Book of Enid's Blessing, many other drop-only spells Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Mageblade Lesser Hives * GBoT, GBoN, Light Pink Dye Rumored Drops Daemon King - Helm of the Predator (HoP), Helmet of the Defense (HoD) Baby Dragon - Helm of the Predator (HoP) Thief - Maul of the Mists (Maul) (Not sure about over world, but in Thieves hole and FHP)